Sherlolly Love
by The girl who ran221
Summary: Just some cute Sherlolly stories :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've decided to write a little Shelolly. I may post some new chapters but this is the only good idea I have, but would love to here some suggestions! PM me or write a suggestion in a review, Thanks! BTW this is a bit of teenlock...**

He just kept on staring at me. His piercing blueish green eyes skimmed over me for a few seconds, and then back to his own book. I was reading Romeo and Juliet while he was reading Hamlet. At least we had that in common. We both appreciated Shakespeare. You don't find that in a lot of men.

Even though we never talked, I did have a major crush on him. He was just so handsome and mysterious. His soft black curls fell delicately across his face, making his pale white skin seem even more beautiful then it already was.

Damn, now he saw me staring. But I couldn't help it, he was just that mesmerizing. I blushed and buried my head even deeper into my book, trying to conceal my tomato red face. I tried concentrating on my book, but his was so hard. I heard footsteps coming towards me. Damn it, damn it, damn it! What was I going to do? What would I say? I tied to remind myself to breath as a strong, cold hand touched my shoulder.

"Excuse me," said the crazily handsome man, "but I'm having some trouble understanding this. I saw you reading Romeo and Juliet and I was hoping you could assist me." he said as we looked into each others eyes.

"Um,... S-sure." I said stuttering. Why was I acting like this? Normally I would be taking way to much, but my words just seemed to fail me. I was way to distracted. I needed to stay focused and talk like a normal person.

"What do you need help with?" I asked trying to move the conversation along.

"Well, I'm reading Hamlet and here it says Ophelia died, but I can't tell weather Shakespeare was over exaggerating or being completely serious."

You laugh a little. Ophelia's death was a bit dramatic, but that was Shakespeare, he was a play writer. His name almost literally explained half of drama's history.

"No, he was quite serious. Ophelia was driven mad by Hamlets stories of his fathers ghost. So for some odd reason, she climbed up in a tree, fell into a river, and drowned."

The man seemed puzzled. "Well, that is a gruesome way to die. Anyway, thank you." He said as he continued back to the spot he was at before. But I was not going to let him down so easy.

"Is that it?" I said frustrated. "You stare at me all day for a whole week and then you just leave?"

"I didn't think we had another topic to talk about." he replied simply.

"We have many things to talk about! For heavens sake, I don't even know your name!"

He laughed a bit and offered his hand. "I'm Sherlock Holmes." he introduced.

"Molly Hooper." I replied as I shook his hand. "So you enjoy Shakespeare?" I asked.

"I'm starting to like it. My good friend John Watson recommended it to me. It is my type of book. I'm very interested in mystery stories." he replied.

"Is that what you're here for? To work in the line of criminal investigation?"

"Yes. And judging by you interest in Romeo and Juliet you are single, have a cat, you want to be in the line of criminal investigation but your student ID says you are in medical school. Pathologist?"

I was stunned. How could he possibly know that?

"How... How on earth did you figure all that out?!"

"Well, I already told you how I deduced you were single, the little gray hairs on your trousers leave evidence of a cat, your student ID says medical student, and over the past week you have read two mystery stories. Pathologist seemed to fit."

"Wow. Everything you said was true. I am single, my cat's name is Toby, I am a medical student at Cyprus, and I really do enjoy mysteries and criminal investigation."

He was not only extremely hot, but incredibly intelligent as well. I tried to do the same thing to him, but all I got was that he was hot. Not really a deduction, but still true nonetheless.

"Cyprus, obviously you're very smart as well." Sherlock said obviously very impressed.

"And where so you come from, Oxford?" I said jokingly.

"No, actually I come from Cyprus as well. We never run into each other because we study in different fields. I'm actually studying to be a detective."

I was impressed once again. "Really? What kind?" I asked.

"Consulting."

I was confused. Maybe I didn't here him right. "Consulting?" I asked.

"Yes. I will be a private detective in my free time but when the police are stuck, which seems to be always, I would help them."

It was a clever idea, but I still had questions. "And you just think the police will let you waltz right in there and help them?"

Sherlock laughed. "With my intelligence, it seems quite obvious."

Ok that I didn't like. He was a bit egotistical, but besides that, he seemed so interesting. He was clever, smart, and as I have thoroughly explained, very attractive. Suddenly, a vibrating sound came from Sherlock's trouser pocket.

"Yes, phone Lestrade, tell him I'll be there in less than in hour." As he hung up the phone, he looked at me with an apologetic look.

"Excuse me Ms. Hooper, it seems I am needed elsewhere, but it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope we can meet up again sometime." he said as he kissed my hand. My face turned red once again as I watched Sherlock leave the library. I had only just met him, but I felt as if I were instantaneously in love.

**Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated :D **


	2. Birthdays

"Sherlock where are we going?" asked Molly. Molly Hooper had been following Sherlock around for hours. All she wanted to do was go home and celebrate her birthday in peace.

"One more stop. There has to be something the murderer missed." Sherlock responded, completely ignoring the question.

Molly stopped in her tracks. She was fed up with this nonsense. Sherlock had taken her to just about everywhere in London. All Molly wanted was to stay in her flat to blow out her candles on her birthday cake by herself. But she should have known better. She should have known Sherlock would never remember her birthday and if he did he probably wouldn't care. She was just fooling herself into believing Sherlock would even take notice in the shy meek pathologist from Barts Hospital.

"Sherlock Holmes, I have gone everywhere with you. You have showed me every corner of London for a reason that I don't even fully understand so if you'll excuse me, I'm going home so I can celebrate my birthday." Molly declared. Molly was about to turn around to get a cab when Sherlock placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Please Molly. I need your help." Sherlock pleaded with big round eyes. How could she say no?

"Fine. But after this I'm leaving."

Molly followed Sherlock down the street until Molly finally realized where they were going.

"Sherlock why are we back at your flat?" Molly asked in exasperation.

"I forgot something." Sherlock replied.

Molly rolled her eyes. She followed Sherlock up the stairs only to find a beautiful sight. A table was set for two. Two bowls of soup and two glasses of wine. In the center of the table was a big bouquet of flowers and a small box wrapped with a ribbon.

"Happy Birthday Molly Hooper." Sherlock whispered in Molly's ear as he took her coat.

"Sherlock...I...I don't know what to say. This was definitely not what I was expecting." Molly said with tears forming in her eyes.

"It may not be what you were expecting, but it's what you deserve. You helped be fake my death and have been nothing but kind to me the whole time I have known you. But I have only just realize how horrible I have been to you. Now, Molly Hooper, if you will except it, would you like to have dinner with me to celebrate your birthday."

Now tears really were forming in Molly's eyes.

"I'm sorry I have made you cry. I know you can never forgive me for what I've done. I'll leave." But right as Sherlock was about to leave Molly grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare." Molly said with a laugh.

"Why?" Sherlock replied in confusion.

"Sherlock I'm not sad, I'm happy. No one has ever done this for me and I wouldn't want to spend my birthday with anybody else."

A smile formed on Sherlock's face. "Well then, shall we have dinner?"

"Absolutely."

After dinner was done and both Sherlock and Molly had finished their meals, Sherlock handed Molly the small box wrapped in ribbon.

"Open it." instructed Sherlock. Molly did as she was told and opened the box to reveal a small heart locket. On one side of the locket, there was something engraved.

'You do count.'

"Oh Sherlock. I love it." Molly said holding up her hair so Sherlock could put the necklace on her. Once the necklace was on, Sherlock grabbed Molly's hand and spun her around. Molly noticed that Sherlock's eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. But she didn't have long to look at them because Sherlock pulled her in for a kiss. It was long and nice. His lips tasted like peppermint and she wanted more. Sherlock place a hand delicately on Molly's face while her own hands hugged his waist.

"I love you Molly Hooper." whispered Sherlock in her ear.

"I love you too Sherlock Holmes."


	3. A Snowy Evening (Victorian lock)

Sherlock had never been one for sentiment. Ever. Due to his older brothers method of deleting every emotion a decent human was capable of having, Sherlock learned at a very young age that all emotions do was get in the way of important things. So why was Molly Hooper making him feel all...warm? It was cold and snowy, the dim lit street lanterns were shining just enough that and Sherlock could see the path they were walking on.

"Bit cold out isn't it?" asked Molly trying to make conversation. Sherlock never did fully understand why people felt the need to do that, but he couldn't just ignore her.

"Yes I suppose it is. Very cold in fact." Sherlock said while rubbing his hands together and breathing into them to keep them warm. Molly took note of this action and decided to do something about it. She rummaged through her very cluttered bag and pulled out a pair of black woollen gloves.

"Here you are . It's a spare pair I keep in case of emergencies. I wouldn't want you to get frost bite." Molly insisted.

"Oh, thank you ." Sherlock said while taking the gloves. Molly then started giggling a bit after Sherlock took the gloves.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" asked Sherlock who was in the rare state of being confused.

"No, it's just that we've known each other almost a whole year and you still call me . All my friends call me Molly."

Sherlock took a moment of silence to realise this.

"Well is that what we are...um...Molly. Friends?"

Molly laughed again. "Well, Mary and John seem to thing we're more than friends. But we don't have to be! I mean, if you don't feel that way then...yes alright I'm just going to shut up now." Molly said looking down at the ground. She didn't want Sherlock to see how red her face had gotten and how much of a fool she had just made of herself.

Sherlock on the other hand was rather intrigued by the idea. Had John set this up the whole time? Probably considering the fact that John and Mary were the people to introduce them in the first place and weeks before they were introduced, John kept on rambling about how an eligible bachelor like himself should find a woman. Sherlock was mentally scolding himself. He should have realised that the moment they were introduced.

But now Sherlock knew what the warm feeling was. It was the one thing Mycroft told him to stay clear of when he was little. He looked down at Molly who was still looking down at the ground, trying to hind her beautiful face from embarrassment. Sherlock wanted to say something, but he wasn't really good at expressing his emotions out loud. Once they arrived at Molly's flat, he gently grabbed her arm before she could enter.

And the didn't say a word to each other. For one brief moment, the carriages in the street and the dimly lit lamps all seemed to fade away. Time itself had stopped and the two people just stood there lost in each others eyes. Sherlock couldn't take it anymore. He stepped on the top step to be a Molly's height, and went in for the kiss. Sherlock didn't really know what he was doing, all he knew was that it felt right. The emotion Mycroft warned him about was love, but this was all Sherlock could feel for Molly. He cupped his hand delicately around Molly's cold, but soft face.

Molly must have eventually registered what was happening because after about three seconds of Sherlock swooping in for the kiss, Molly decided that the best thing to do with her hands was something she always wanted to do. She took off Sherlock's big top hat, and ran her fingers through his beautiful, curly, black hair. It must seem like a strange thing to want to do, but Molly loved every second of it. Not only was she snogging her dream man, but the felling of running her fingers through his hair was everything she hoped it would be. But eventually this had to stop.

Sherlock pulled away softly and smiled down at Molly, who in return, smiled back at him.

"Goodnight Ms... I mean Molly." Sherlock said before taking back his top hat and kissing Molly's hand.

"Goodnight ."


	4. Smaug lock

Authors Note: So this chapter is a little different from what I normally write, but I really wanted to write the idea because its actually kinda cool and funny in my opinion. Then again, I'm the author so I'll leave the opinions for you :) Anyway, hope you like it!

Molly was just a normal elf. She got along with others well and obeyed the laws and orders of her king like everyone else. There was just one tiny problem. She could tame dragons. Ever since a baby dragon got loose in the town square, Molly has known she's had the gift. Only a few other people knew, but Molly was nice enough that people tried not to spread rumours about it. The only person who had really talked to her about it was Taurriel who just so happened to be visiting. but Molly knew all to well that Tauriel was on to something else.

"Tauriel, I know your not here just to visit. Your very nice but I know you've been busy with whatever is going on with the king. Please just tell me what is troubling you." Molly begged.

Tauriel looked at her oddly, as if that was not what she was expecting Molly to say."There's a dragon in the Misty Mountains and if you could tame that rambunctious beast in the village, you can tame this dragon." said Tauriel confidently. Tauriel was far more confident that Molly, but Tauriel wasn't the one being asked to tame a dragon.

"How old is it?" asked Molly uncertainly.

Tauriel shrugged. "A hundred or so years old."

Molly almost choked on the tea she was sipping. "A hundred years old! Tauriel, the dragon I tamed in the village was a scared baby dragon. This would be a fifty thousand ton fire breathing dragon we're talking about! He would kill me in an instant."

"Please. You've been requested by King Thranduil himself. Besides, if you don't do this, millions of innocent people will die." Tauriel begged.

Molly sat in her seat and just looked at ground. She could go see the dragon and save millions of people or she could sit in her quite little house and sip tea while millions of people were being murdered. Molly sighed.

"When do we leave?" Molly asked.

"Right now."

"Right now! I need to pack my things and make sure my home is secure! We can't leave right now!" Molly said frantically.

"Go pack. Your house will be carefully watched over by the kings guards. The journey will take three days time, but the dragon is awakening and we need to act fast." explain Tauriel.

"But-" Molly want to protest, but Tauriel had already shoved her into her room. Excepting that she had no other choice, Molly gathered all of her things and met Tauriel outside. Tauriel was already waiting on her horse with two other guards. One of the guards got off their horse and put Molly's things on the back of a beautiful while horse that was without a rider.

"That horse isn't for me is it?" asked Molly while slowly backing away from the horse.

"Yes. Please don't make this difficult and just get on the horse." Tauriel begged.

"No, I think I can-Hey!" Molly was interrupted by one of the guards picking up her small body and putting her on the horse.

"I didn't really appreciate that." Molly said to the guard and Tauriel.

"Well we didn't appreciate your stubbornness." Tauriel retorted. Molly rolled her eyes and grasped the reins tightly as her horse began to move forward.

The journey was long, but beautiful. Molly loved the beautiful leaves in the trees, and the glimmering lake that surrounded laketown. But finally, they arrived at the mountains, and unfortunately they found something they weren't expecting.

"Thorin Oakenshield, king of the dwarves. Might I ask what you and your noblemen are doing here?" Tauriel asked politely.

"That is none of your concern." Thorin said rudely.

"Your trying to get your kingdom back aren't you?" Molly asked. Everyone in Middle Earth knew the story of how Thorin lost his kingdom, but Thorin's long cold stare made Molly want to hide.

"And if we are?" Thorin said looking back towards Tauriel.

"We won't get in your way. Molly here has a special gift for calming dragons. If Smaug awakens, you have no chance of reclaiming your kingdom."

Thorin thought about this. What or who was inside that cave besides the dragon and why didn't Thorin want them to know?

"Fine. But we have a hobbit in there who is retrieving something for us. Let him get out of there alive and you may speak to the dragon as much as you please."

"Done.' Tauriel agreed. "Molly, go in there to make sure the hobbit gets out alive."

Molly just shook her head and entered the cave. It was somewhat dark and the cave was still being supported by the huge pillars of the buried kingdom. Molly walked on for a bit until she found herself in an enormous room with waves a gold and jewels in every direction. She peered her head around the corner and spotted the small hobbit. But in very bad timing. The dragon was already awake, but not very happy. Then, all of the sudden, the hobbit was gone. Vanished into thin air. How was that even possible?

"Stop!" Molly shouted before the dragon could slide around any further. And the dragon did. but then it started coming after her.

"And who might you be?" asked the dragon in the most deep and sinister voice Molly had ever heard.

"I am Molly Hooper of Riverdale. And I don't mean to bring any harm to you or your pile of gold. I just want to talk." Molly said bravely. She had never felt this surge of bravery before. But the dragon just laughed.

"You? A small elf wants to talk to me? A fire breathing dragon?"

Molly smiled. "Well why not?"

The dragon laughed once again at her cunningness. "My dear. I have destroyed millions of towns and cities. Why on Earth would you want to talk to me?"

Molly thought this through, but the answer was sort of obvious. "Because I think your lonely. And don't say you like being lonely because no one, not even a dragon wants to be lonely. I think you just need someone who cares."

And the dragon did something Molly was definitely not expecting. The dragon morphed into a man. He was very pale with black curly hair. The hobbit who disappeared was back and met Molly by the man.

"What-What just happened?" asked the hobbit.

"I-I don't know. I just told him he needed someone who cared about him and he morphed into him." Molly explained. But she jumped back in fright as the man started to awake.

"Where am I? Where's John?" But Molly panicked. She grabbed a vase and broke it on top of the mans head which resulted in him getting knocked out and collapsing on the huge pile of gold.

"What did you do that for?" asked the hobbit frantically.

"I don't know! The man just transformed from a fire breathing dragon to a confused and very attractive man. Oh, ignore that last part." Molly said while her cheeks began to blush red.

"We need to get him out of here." said the hobbit.

"Agreed."

Molly woke up with a jolt. She looked around the room. The other side of the bed was empty. Sherlock's coat was hanging on the closet door and Molly's clothes were in a pile in the corner of the room. She walked outside to find Sherlock sipping tea and John on his laptop.

"Molly, glad to see your awake." Sherlock said before giving Molly's hand a quick kiss.

"Sherlock, you were never a fire breathing dragon were you?" Molly stupidly. Sherlock and John gave each other a concerned look.

"What on Earth made you ask such a ridiculous question." asked John.

Molly laughed. "I had the strangest dream that Sherlock was a fire breathing dragon and you were this thing called a hobbit in a place called Middle Earth."

John and Sherlock laughed.

"Go back to bed love. You don't seem to well." Sherlock instructed. Molly did as she was told because she did have a headache.

"Okay. Night loves."

"Night." Sherlock and John both said. Once Molly was gone, Sherlock and John had a conversation by themselves.

"Should we tell her?" asked John.

"No. I tell her after we're married." said Sherlock with a grin.


	5. Masquerade

"Oh come on Molly! It's one night. I really need someone else to talk to tonight. John will probably talking to the other doctors there and I really don't want to listen to there conversations all night." Mary begged.

"Mary, it's really was really kind of you to invite me, honestly. It's just that I don't socialize well at parties." said Molly as she had a little flashback to her college years. Just a little wallflower with a book watching everyone else seem so fake. She even caught a few girls making fun of her nerdy style from time to time. She didn't say anything of course. There was no way someone as timid as her could ever stand up to the all powerful sorority girls.

"Don't worry love! I'll be there the whole time. You can just stick with me and John. Besides, this is a masquerade. No one will know who you are."

Molly was about to give in, but there was another small matter.

"Mary, I don't even have anything to wear."

Mary gave Molly a mischievous grin. "That's why we're going shopping."

Molly rolled her eyes. "I don't have enough money for a dress."

"No worries. I'll help pay." Mary said pushing Molly out the door.

"No. Absolutely not. I will not let you pay for my dress. No way." Molly wasn't having any of it. She really didn't want Mary to pay for her dress.

"It's out of the question. Besides, we've already caught a cab." Mary laughed while pushing Molly into the cab.

"I'll look for a dress, but I insist you let me help pay for it."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just make sure to find a nice one."

"You look like my grandmother. And she's dead." Mary said sarcastically. Molly looked down at the dress.

"It's not that bad! It's just vintage." Molly really did like the dress. It was flowery and simple. Just the way she liked it.

"No way. I will not be seen with a 30 year old grandmother." said Mary while looking through another rack of clothes. "Here, try on this one."

Molly laughed. "Mary this is ridiculous. That's a dress made for beautiful skinny girls."

"Exactly. Just try it on. If you don't like it we can find something else."

Molly sighed and went back into the dressing room. She slipped on the dress. It was a black lacy dress that flowed a little past her knees. The back had a big opening which made Molly feel even more uncomfortable.

"Mary, I can't do this." Molly whined.

"Well you at least have to show me!" Knowing that there was no way out of this, Molly did as Mary said and stepped out of the dressing room. Mary's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Who are you? You look similar to a girl I know art Barts, but wowzah." Mary said jokingly.

"Ha, ha very funny. I'm taking this ridiculous thing off." Molly said walking back into the dressing room. But Mary didn't say anything. That worried Molly. She changed out of her dress as fast as she could and bolted out the door. Mary was still there, but she was giving Molly an almost frightening stare.

"Oh no. What did you do?" Molly asked. This couldn't be good.

"Well, apparently, they had that same exact dress in the back so I saved you the trouble of buying it." Molly gave Mary a cold look.

"Your awful."

"Yes, an awful good friend. Now lets go. We still need to do your hair." Mary said while walking out of they store. Molly felt like she was going to be sick.

"Ow!" Molly shrieked as the hot curling iron touched her ear.

"Sorry love, I'm really not used to doing someone else's hair."

"Jee thanks for the warning."

Mary sprayed half of the can of hairspray in Molly's hair before spinning her around in the chair towards the mirror. Even Molly had to admit. She looked stunning.

"Thank you Mary. For everything." Molly thanked. Mary smiled.

"Come on love. The cabs waiting."

The party reminded Molly of the great Gatsby. Everyone dressed in extravagant gowns, caked on makeup, and perfume that could make your eyes water for weeks. Mary was forced into one of John's boring conversations with Mike Stamford leaving Molly all alone. Or so she thought.

"Mind if I join?" Asked a tall bloke with black curly hair.

"Um sure." Molly said uncertainly. He was wearing a mask that covered most of his face, so Molly couldn't tell who he was. but his voice sounded familiar. It was just really hard to put a face to.

"I must say you look very different. A good different." Now Molly was scared. This man knew her name and she had no idea his.

"Thank you, but have we met? I don't believe I told you my name." The man laughed.

"You know me I assure you. But this is a masquerade. We're not supposed to know each other." Molly crossed her arms.

"That's not fair."

"What? That I recognized you and you still can't seem to recognise me?"

"Oh shut up." Molly retorted. The man laughed.

"Dance?" The man asked. What the hell. This was a party. When Molly was younger, she could have only dreamed about a man asking her to dance.

"Okay." Molly took the mans hand and just kind of swayed her hips side to side. She wasn't much of a dancer. The mystery man on the other hand, was getting far more into it than she was. When the upbeat song was finally over, the dj transitioned into a slower song. The mystery man placed a firm hand on Molly's waist while Molly grasped her free hand and set it into the man's free one.

"It's almost midnight." John said wile dancing with Mary. Molly wasn't aware they were so close together.

"Looks like you've found yourself a date." Mary laughed.

"Hardly. He still hasn't told me his name." After Molly had said that, John nearly choked on his champagne laughing.

"Really? That's awfully unkind of you isn't?" John aske the mystery man.

"No. You told me this is what people are supposed to do at a masquerade. They're not supposed to know who you are right?" John chuckled.

"Right. Okay Romeo. Have fun you two." John said before taking off with Mary.

"Do you know them?" Molly asked.

"Not really. John's an old friend. Care to join me on the patio?"

Molly nodded her head and walked with the man outside. The view was beautiful. The London Eye's rainbow lights danced around the ferris wheel. The lights from the party danced along the dark street making the scene even more beautiful.

"Okay everyone, it's almost midnight! When the clock strikes twelve, everyone take off your masks and kiss the person nearest to you." Instructed the dj.

"Looks like your stuck with me Ms. Hooper. Actually if you want to leave, I understand." said the mystery man. Molly didn't really want to kiss this random man, but she did want to find out who he was. Molly was going to say something, but she was interrupted by big bens loud chimes signalling midnight.

_It's now or never. _Molly thought. She took off the man's mask and almost fainted. Why hadn't she recognised him before?!

"Hello Molly Hooper." Sherlock said while grinning at Molly.

"Sherlock I-" But Molly was interrupted by Sherlock placing a soft kiss on Molly's lips. She wasn't really sure what to do, so she did an odd mixture of moaning and laughing while Sherlock still continued to kiss her. Then they both heard a whistle behind them and found John clapping while Mary stood with her phone recording it all.

"Well done Sherlock! It was about time you bloody kissed her." John laughed.

"Oh this is so going on youtube." Mary said joining in on the fun.

"Mary Watson I swear if I find that on the internet I will hide your body in the morgue." Threatened Molly. But Mary just laughed.

"See? I told you this was a good idea!"

Molly just smiled at Sherlock. "Yes. Yes it was."


	6. Music

Music had become a big part of Molly's life. It was the only way to help her get through the day. Sherlock was gone and she hadn't had the heart contacting John knowing he was still alive. She was alone. Well, not completely. She had her cat, Toby and Tom. But Molly was just kidding herself. Tom was great and Toby kept her company when Tom was away, but she knew who her true friends were, and now she had lost them. Her and John never really became acquainted, but she wouldn't mind getting to know him. Anyone who could live with Sherlock for more than a month could definitely be her friend. She remembered the brief period of time Sherlock stayed at her flat. God that was a simple mixture of heaven and hell.

Molly was humming the words to 'Stay With Me' by Sam Smith when Stamford walked briskly into the morgue.

"Take the rest of the night off love. You seem tired and it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Molly smiled kindly at Mike. Molly packed her things and put her earbuds back in as she walked outside to catch a cab. None would take her.

"Seriously?" Molly said a little too loudly. Loud enough to make the people waking by look at her strangely. She sighed and kept on walking to her flat. _It's not that far of a walk. _Molly thought. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, a car sped past her and splashed water over her new coat.

"UGH! Why!?" Molly screamed. This time she didn't care how many pedestrians herd her. Molly just wanted to be invisible to the world. She pulled up her hood and kept walking. Finally she had reached her flat where she had found Tom sitting on the couch with Toby.

"Hey love! How was work?" he asked.

"Fine." Molly lied. It was awful. She was tired, stressed, and depressed. The sight of mauled and sliced bodies wasn't helping her mood either.

"Good. But I have something to tell you."

Molly smiled. She was hoping it was something good, like where they were going for there honeymoon, or an idea of where they were going to hold there wedding reception.

"I have to go out of town on a business trip next week. They need me in Dublin."

Under normal circumstances, Molly would have just pretended this was okay, but she was too pissed to hold it in.

"You know what? I go to work everyday. I never leave. I never ask anything of you. All I want is you here and you can't even manage that! I miss you! I'm sick and tired of your shit Sherlock!" Molly covered her mouth. She wish she could just take back what she said, but it was too late.

"Sherlock? Who the hell is Sherlock?"

Molly held back her tears as she stormed out of the flat. It was raining harder now, but the streets were desolate. Not a cab nor person in sight. Molly stuffed her hand in her pocket to find her ipod was still playing music. 'Can you love me again' by John Newman was playing. Molly lost it. She just simply sat down, covered her head, and cried. Oh how she cried and cried and cried. She had nowhere no go. This time she was truly alone. Nowhere to run, and nowhere to hind. Why wasn't he here? Why did he have to leave? None of this would have happened if he just would have stayed.

"You know, it's really not a good idea to stand in the rain like this." said a deep baritone voice. Molly looked up. Tall, black curly hair, eyes that could cure a million illnesses, and a smile that could melt the darkest of souls.

"Good evening Molly Hooper."

"Two damn years." Molly grunted. _No I'd done wrong, left there hearts on, is that what devils do? _The John Newman song filled Sherlock's brief silence.

"I do believe you knew how long I was going to be."

"You said a year! You said a year and you'd be back! I thought you were dead Sherlock Holmes! I thought you were dead and you left me here alone!" Molly ducked down her head and started to cry again.

"I thought you left me alone." She repeated softly.

_Took you so long, where only fools gone, they shook the angel in you. Now I'm rising from the crowd, rising up to you_

Sherlock didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything at all. He grabbed Molly softly by the hips and stood her up. Molly didn't have the energy to be mad at him for that.

_Filled with all the strength I've found, there's nothing I can't do_

And he kissed her. Passionately. All Molly's anger towards him melted away. She didn't care. In Sherlock's woollen Balstaff coat, the word was a better place.

_I need to know now, know now, can you love me again?_

"How can I make this up to you?" Sherlock mumbled while resting his head against Molly's.

"A place to stay would be nice." Molly joked.

"I think I can arrange that."

"Oh Sherlock I really didn't mean...I meant-"

"Molly you are without any living arrangements and you are not staying out in the freezing rain. John doesn't even know I'm here so I'm sure he won't have a problem with you staying in our flat."

Molly's heart skipped a beat. "You told me before John?" Molly questioned.

"Yes. I haven't really figured out how to approach him yet. I wanted to see how you'd react first."

Molly laughed at the ground. There he goes again, covering up his sentiment.

"What's so funny?" Sherlock asked.

Molly laughed again. "Nothing. Just missed you."

The two walked down the street hand and hand, while a new song was playing on Molly's ipod.

_We're only getting older baby, and I've been thinking about you lately, does it ever drive you crazy, just how fast the night changes._


	7. Babysitting

"Sherlock where are we going?" asked Molly. Molly Hooper had been following Sherlock around for hours. All she wanted to do was go home and celebrate her birthday in peace.

"One more stop. There has to be something the murderer missed." Sherlock responded, completely ignoring the question.

Molly stopped in her tracks. She was fed up with this nonsense. Sherlock had taken her to just about everywhere in London. All Molly wanted was to stay in her flat to blow out her candles on her birthday cake by herself. But she should have known better. She should have known Sherlock would never remember her birthday and if he did he probably wouldn't care. She was just fooling herself into believing Sherlock would even take notice in the shy meek pathologist from Barts Hospital.

"Sherlock Holmes, I have gone everywhere with you. You have showed me every corner of London for a reason that I don't even fully understand so if you'll excuse me, I'm going home so I can celebrate my birthday." Molly declared. Molly was about to turn around to get a cab when Sherlock placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Please Molly. I need your help." Sherlock pleaded with big round eyes. How could she say no?

"Fine. But after this I'm leaving."

Molly followed Sherlock down the street until Molly finally realized where they were going.

"Sherlock why are we back at your flat?" Molly asked in exasperation.

"I forgot something." Sherlock replied.

Molly rolled her eyes. She followed Sherlock up the stairs only to find a beautiful sight. A table was set for two. Two bowls of soup and two glasses of wine. In the center of the table was a big bouquet of flowers and a small box wrapped with a ribbon.

"Happy Birthday Molly Hooper." Sherlock whispered in Molly's ear as he took her coat.

"Sherlock...I...I don't know what to say. This was definitely not what I was expecting." Molly said with tears forming in her eyes.

"It may not be what you were expecting, but it's what you deserve. You helped be fake my death and have been nothing but kind to me the whole time I have known you. But I have only just realize how horrible I have been to you. Now, Molly Hooper, if you will except it, would you like to have dinner with me to celebrate your birthday."

Now tears really were forming in Molly's eyes.

"I'm sorry I have made you cry. I know you can never forgive me for what I've done. I'll leave." But right as Sherlock was about to leave Molly grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare." Molly said with a laugh.

"Why?" Sherlock replied in confusion.

"Sherlock I'm not sad, I'm happy. No one has ever done this for me and I wouldn't want to spend my birthday with anybody else."

A smile formed on Sherlock's face. "Well then, shall we have dinner?"

"Absolutely."

After dinner was done and both Sherlock and Molly had finished their meals, Sherlock handed Molly the small box wrapped in ribbon.

"Open it." instructed Sherlock. Molly did as she was told and opened the box to reveal a small heart locket. On one side of the locket, there was something engraved.

'You do count.'

"Oh Sherlock. I love it." Molly said holding up her hair so Sherlock could put the necklace on her. Once the necklace was on, Sherlock grabbed Molly's hand and spun her around. Molly noticed that Sherlock's eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. But she didn't have long to look at them because Sherlock pulled her in for a kiss. It was long and nice. His lips tasted like peppermint and she wanted more. Sherlock place a hand delicately on Molly's face while her own hands hugged his waist.

"I love you Molly Hooper." whispered Sherlock in her ear.

"I love you too Sherlock Holmes."


	8. Hogwarts

"How could he be so cute?" Molly accidently said aloud to her friend Mary. Mary gave Molly a big smile as Molly's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Who?!" Mary asked excitedly as clenched her books a little tighter.

"No one! Forget about it. It wasn't supposed to be said allowed. Hey when's the next Qudditch game?" asked Molly while trying to avoid the subject.

"Molly Hooper has a crush! Who is it?! Tell me and I'll give you your book back." Mary said while stealing Molly's book.

"Hey! Mary give it back!" Molly demanded.

"Who is it?!"

Molly sighed. Molly knew Mary was a lot stronger and quicker than her. Trying to get the book back was useless.

"Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. From Ravenclaw." Molly said while looking at Mary for approval. Mary's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh my gosh! John is really good friends with Sherlock! We could totally get you two together!"

"Please. Someone like Sherlock would never even think twice about a girl like me."

Mary rolled her eyes. "You must have a lit more confidence in yourself. Your gorgeous Molly. Any boy would be lucky to have you." Mary said while giving her a big hug.

"Mary!" yelled John from across the yard. John was a Gryffindor like Mary, but he wasn't alone. A boy in a blue cloak came waltzing behind him. Molly quickly hid her face inside her book. She was sure her face was already turning pink, but if she was forced to look at Sherlock, her face would turn redder than a tomato.

"Hello darling. Molly." John greeted. Molly could tell Sherlock was literally 5 inches away from her.

"Hello." Molly greeted, her face still buried.

"Right. Mary, you've met Sherlock."

"Sherlock! How are you?"

"Quite well thanks." Sherlock said unenthusiastically. It was awkward for a few moments until Sherlock cleared his throat, as if he wanted John to do something.

"Oh yeah. Sherlock this is Mary's friend Molly Hooper. Molly, meet Sherlock Holmes."

"Hi."

Mary had had enough of Molly's shyness. She took away the book from Molly's hand forcing Molly to look up at Sherlock. As Molly guessed, her face turned a very bright red.

"Nice to meet you Molly." Sherlock said extending his hand.

Molly forced her hand to stop trebling and shook Sherlock's hand. The conversation turned awkward again. They had nothing to say to each other. It was hard to when they had just met. Or at least that's what Molly thought.

"Top student in Hufflepuff." Sherlock said while keeping his eyes locked on Molly.

"Sorry?" Molly's face twisted in confusion.

"You have several resource books from the library, your head was stuck in a book, and the papers on top of your books all have A's. You also have an ink smudge on your wrist which suggest your doing extra work for a class even though we weren't assigned anything yesterday. You weren't writing a letter because if you were, there would be some sort of scratch or rip on your clothes from your owl. "

Now Molly's face was really twisted. How did he do that? He just glanced at everything she had and was able to tell about everything she did in the past couple of hours.

"That's amazing! Yes, I am the top student, and I hate to break it to you, but I was writing a letter. I just use a blanket to cover my arm so my owl doesn't scratch me." Molly explained.

"Father?" Sherlock deduced. John and Mary decided that this conversation was going along greatly and left to go sit at a table by themselves.

"Do you think he's going to ask her?" Mary asked John. John took a quick look towards Molly and Sherlock. Sherlock had a small smile on his face while Molly had her hand over her face to control herself from laughing so hard.

"Oh yeah." John said confidently.

The crowd went wild as Hugglepuff scored a goal. The Ravenclaw keepers and chasers shook their heads and called for a timeout.

"Woooooo! Go Hugglepuff!" Molly cheered, making Sherlock give her an odd look.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just I wasn't expecting you to be such a sports fan."

Molly looked at Sherlock and smiled. "You're not a sports fan."

"It's not something I try to concern myself with." Sherlock said honestly.

"Then why did you invite me to come here with you?"

Sherlock looked at Molly as if the answer was obvious. "We're at school. There's not all that much to do."

Molly thought about it. There was something they could both do.

"How about next time we go to the library?" Molly suggested. Sherlock thought about it.

"I would enjoy that much more if you don't mind. But if you wish to be here rather than the library, I'm sure I could tolerate it for a few hours."

Molly smiled. It was sweet of Sherlock to do that for her. Sherlock leant his popcorn over to offer Molly some. She took a handful and leaned against Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock flinched a bit from the unexpected gesture. This touchy feely stuff was not his area. He remembered a crap show John was watching on the telly. Sherlock wrapped his arm around Molly like the bloke on the show had done. Molly snuggled closer. _Huh. I think I did that right._

"Well! That was a fantastic game!" Molly said excitedly.

Sherlock shrugged. "For Hufflepuff. All the buldgers were going towards Ravenclaw. That's the only reason they lost."

"Well if Ravenclaw's beaters were more alert, maybe Ravenclaw wouldn't have had that problem." Molly retorted. Molly and Sherlock teased each other about their teams all the way back to the school. Finally they had reached the stairs that separated the Ravenclaw and Hugglepuff dorms.

"Thanks for inviting me to go with you to the game." Molly said with a big smile.

"Thank you for accompanying me."

Molly and Sherlock just kinda stood there for a couple of minutes smiling at each other. Finally McGonagall came around to tell everyone to go to bed.

"Well, goodnight." Molly said while clutching her coat.

"Goodnight Miss Hooper."

And the left their separate ways. Little did they know, John and Mary were standing right above them the whole time. Nether one of them said anything. But as they watched Sherlock and Molly leave, they gave each other a small high-five and walked to there own dorms.


	9. Spy lock

Molly had been working for the Secret Service for a long time. As a secretary of course. Molly hoped that one day she would work as an actual agent, but five years had passed and she didn't get a single recommendation. She just needed some way to prove herself. Little did Molly know that her chance would be coming a lot sooner than she had expected.

"Mum, we need a female agent to take this assignment with him. He's too unsociable to be at the gala alone and people will find him suspicious. But all of the female agents are on other duties."

Luckily Molly was just coming in to bring her employers tea.

"What about her?" asked the head lady.

"Her?! She's just a secretary. There's no way she could do this job." said the young assistant who always followed mum around.

"Why not? She's short, thin, pretty. Can you talk dear?"

Molly laughed. "Last time I checked." Molly's heart was beating a mile a minute.

"And she's funny! That's all we need from her to escort Holmes."

Molly blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Sherlock Holmes was one of the best agents in MI6. He's never been caught. You could almost say he was elusive. A master of disguise.

"What's your name dear girl?"

"Molly Hooper mum."

"We're calling you Hooper. Your assignment will begin tomorrow. You will be on a plane to Russia. Goodnight Hooper." And with that, Molly was escorted out of the office and sent home. _What just happened?_ Molly thought to herself.

* * *

Moscow was beautiful. The city was a lot larger than Molly expected. The cab brought her to her hotel where a curly haired man in a tux stood waiting for her.

"Miss Hooper I presume?"

"Sherlock Holmes. It's a pleasure to be working with you."

"Likewise."

Sherlock lead Molly up to her hotel room. What surprised Molly the most was the fact that Sherlock had come in with her and shut the door.

"Don't worry. This is only temporary. We're only going to be here for tonight. After we get what we need from the gala we'll be leaving. We don't want them to find us here now do we?"

Molly shook her head no.

"Right. Well, I took the liberty of hanging up your gown and turning on the curly iron. I do believe women use that when they want to look nice."

Molly laughed. "Thank you Mr. Holmes." Molly stepped inside the bathroom to get ready and shut the door. She put on the dress as she was told. It was a long red dress that cut down just below her breasts. The waistline was embroidered in stunning diamonds. The whole outfit screamed wealthy and elegant. But Molly was not to keen on the lack of modesty on the dress. It was not something she was used to. _Come on Molly. It's only for one night. You can do this._ Molly curled her hair and swept it over to one side. It did look nice. She walked outside to find Sherlock setting up arrangements for the gala on the phone. He hung up the phone when he saw Molly.

"Well. Um..You look...very nice Miss Hooper."

"As do you ." Molly politely replied back.

* * *

The gala hall was the most exquisite place Molly had ever seen. The whole entire ballroom was made of pure gold. Paintings from famous artist hung on the walls, statues were placed at every corner, the place looked like a castle.

People of all sorts came to talk to Sherlock and Molly. Molly did most of the talking so Sherlock didn't have to. She finally understood why they asked her to accompany Sherlock. He seemed fine when he was talking with her, but around other people, Sherlock didn't know what to say. Or rather, he did, but he had difficulty holding it back.

"Come on." Sherlock whispered to Molly. Molly followed Sherlock up the stairs and down the hall. Sherlock stopped at a door in the middle of the hallway. No one else was around, so Molly assumed no one was supposed to be up here.

"Keep watch. I'm going to try and unlock the door." Sherlock instructed. Moly did what she was told, but she panicked when she heard a guard coming up the staircase. Molly panicked. She leaned against the wall and pulled Sherlock in to kiss her. They continued to kiss until the guard passed. Or at least that was Molly's intention. But Sherlock smoothly slid his hand down to Molly's waist and kissed back even harder. Finally Molly broke the kiss, remembering where they were.

"Right. That was...um...nice."

"Um..yeah...just...we should..."

"Oh right!Yes!" Sherlock said as he went back to picking the lock. Once it was open, Sherlock got what they needed and got out.

"How do we get out now? We can't go back down or they'll know somethings going on." Molly asked.

"Window."

"What?!"

"We're going to climb out this window."

"Sherlock I am in a dress! There is no way I am going to be able to do that!" But Sherlock was already on the roof.

"Do you trust me?" Sherlock asked. Molly was taken by surprise. She didn't know what to say.

"Well?"

Molly squinted her eyes. "Yes..." She said still unsure.

"Then I need you to jump."

"What?" Molly asked in disbelief.

"Molly you must trust me. I will catch you."

Molly tried not to think. She closed her eyes and jumped. She landed safely in Shelocks arms.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Shut up Holmes." Molly jokingly retorted.

* * *

Molly and Sherlock flew back home on the same flight. Sherlock talked about his previous missions, all the exciting people he's met and the amazing places he's seen. But all Molly had to talk about was her boring secretary job and her cat Toby. Molly still wished she was an agent. She didn't know if she would become an agent when she got home, or if she were to remain a secretary. She tried not to think of it.

Finally the plane had landed. Molly was forced to say goodbye to Sherlock at the airport, for he was to leave on another plane for a different assignment.

"It's been a pleasure Miss Hooper."

"Likewise Mr. Holmes."

The two shook hands. Molly was about to leave when Sherlock called after her. She turned around to find Sherlock's firm hands on her face, and his soft lips on hers. Molly draped her hands around Sherlock's neck. The whole world seemed to disappear as Sherlock and Molly kissed each other back for what seemed like forever. Moly wished she could stay there forever. She wished Sherlock could come home with her, and have a normal life. But Sherlock had a job elsewhere. Sherlock pulled away and kissed Molly's hand.

"Until next time Miss Hooper."

"Goodbye Sherlock."

* * *

A few days had passed before Molly was called back to the head lady's office.

"Yes mum?" Molly asked nervously. She really hoped she hadn't screwed things up.

"Congradulations."

Molly was confused. "On what mum?"

"You've been promoted. Level one secret service agent Molly Hooper."

Molly had to contain herself from jumping in the air with glee.

"Thank you mum. I really don't know what to say."

"Well whatever you want to say I suggest you say it to him." Mum held out a piece of paper and gave it to Molly.

_Dear HQ,_

_A few days ago I was assigned a job in which I had to work on with Miss Molly Hooper. She showed extraordinary bravery, cleverness, cunningness, and above all, trust in her fellow peres. Without her, I would not have been able to steal the secret information from the Russians. I strongly recommend Miss Hooper as a beginner agent._

_Yours Truly,_

_Sherlock Holmes._


	10. Noodles

Hey guys! Thank you so much for 6,000 views! I also really love all of your nice comments. They really motivate me so thanks :) I just wanted to say after the second line it gets sort of T rated so if you want to skip over that part you can and it won't change anything in the story. Oh and if you have any story ideas, message me! I'd love to hear what ideas you might have in mind. Alright, thats all. Enjoy the story!

* * *

"Molly what if, rhetorically speaking, we got married."

Molly Hooper almost choked on the noodles she was eating at the small, but nice Italian restaurant that Sherlock suggested they go to tonight. Nobody was around. It was just the two of them and the cooks in the back of the restaurant. But Molly didn't think anything of it. Nobody really came here anyway.

"Sherlock...Are you...?"

"I'm speaking rhetorically of course." Sherlock interrupted.

"Right. Rhetorically. Well I think you would have to propose."

"And how might one go about doing that? Rhetorically."

Molly thought about it. "First, you would have to bring me to my favourite Italian restaurant. Then you could possibly bring up the subject of marriage. Rhetorically of course."

"And then what would I do?" Sherlock asked. But this time he didn't say rhetorically.

"Well, you might want to make sure you have a ring. Then I think, rhetorically, you would propose."

Sherlock stuck his hand in his pocket. "Would I have to get down on one knee like this?"

At this point Molly started crying out of how ridiculous, overwhelming, and unreal this was.

"Yes I imagine it would go something like that."

"And would the ring, in perspective, look like this?"

Now Molly was really starting to cry and laugh all at one time.

"Yes that's a very good ring to put in perspective."

"Un-rhetorically, Molly Hooper, will you marry me?"

Molly placed her hand around her mouth to stop herself from sobbing uncontrollably.

"Un-rhetorically, yes." Molly practically lifted Sherlock off the ground, grabbed the middle of his shirt and kissed him. Molly didn't even care where she was or who was watching. All she cared about was Sherlock. And all Sherlock cared about was Molly.

* * *

Sherlock laid down on the couch in Baker Street as Molly climbed on top of him. For the first time in a long time, she opened her lips, letting Sherlock explore every inch of her mouth Molly unbuttoned a few of the buttons on Sherlock's shirt, but stopped after the first few. She wasn't ready to go so far. Sherlock wasn't ready either, so he was glad when she stopped at the second button.

"I love you Sherlock." Molly smiled as they both touched noses.

"I love you too Molly Hooper."

* * *

"Sherlock! I have the-" John stopped in his tracks when he saw two people lying on the couch. John was just about to set the things Sherlock asked for on the kitchen table and leave when he saw a shiny ring on Molly's finger.

"No." He whispered. John couldn't believe it. John ran outside to meet Mary.

"John! What is it?!" Mary said as John came down the stairs laughing.

"You will never believe what I just saw."


	11. Kisses

"Molly! Molly the case! It was the chef! He killed the-" Sherlock opened the door to his flat to find a very emotional Molly Hooper lying on the couch with her head stuffed into a pillow. Sherlock just stood there for a few moments. Comforting people was not one of his strong points. He always managed to screw things up. Sometimes he actually had every intention of cheering people up, but it just came off rude and annoying.

So Sherlock decided not to say anything at all. He simply lifted Molly's small body and positioned himself so that his back was on the arm of the couch and Molly's back was on his stomach. Molly grabbed Sherlock's fingers and laced them with her own. Sherlock brought her hand up to his face and made a trail of small kisses from Molly's knuckles to her wrist.

"What's wrong love?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

But Sherlock wanted to know. He leaned down and started a new trail of kisses down her neck.

"Sherlock." Molly moaned as if she wanted him to stop, but they both knew that she really didn't.

"Molly please tell me." Sherlock mumbled into Molly's neck. Molly sighed. Knowing that she was going to tell him, he gave her neck one last kiss and sat back to listen.

"When will this be over? You and Moriarty?"

Sherlock rubbed his thumb in small circles around Molly's hand.

"Soon. We've been tracking him. Molly, I promise I will stop him. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. He can't touch you. I promise."

Molly smiled. All the crying she had done made her sleepy.

"Sherlock?" Molly yawned.

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

Sherlock kissed the top of Molly's head. "I will love."


	12. Jedi Lock

Hey loves. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been without internet :( Anyway, I'm not really sure how I feel about this bit. I'd really appreciate any advice or constructive criticism. Or if you just want to leave a compliment, I'm okay with that too :) Alright, let me know what you think!

* * *

Jedi training was difficult. Following orders was not Sherlock's forte. He already knew everything the Jedi masters were teaching. But he needed to be a Jedi. He wanted it more than anything. Unfortunately, following orders meant you had to work with other padawans. As Sherlock waited on the steps of the Jedi temple, he saw a young girl in a plain white, loose, cotton shirt with brown pants and a brown cloak.

"Molly Hooper." Sherlock greeted. Molly looked confused.

"Um...Sorry, do I know you?"

Sherlock extended his hand. "Sherlock Holmes. I'm your partner for this assignment. I assume you know what we're doing?" Sherlock asked even though he didn't have much confidence in her.

"Uh, yes. I was told we were supposed to steal a hard drive from Rebellion?"

"Correct." _At least she knows what we're supposed to do. _Sherlock thought. He helped Molly into the co pilot seat of the disguised rebel fighter pilot and they took off.

* * *

"Molly. Molly!" Sherlock said forcefully.

"Huh? What?" Molly said as she woke up with a jolt. She must have fallen asleep.

"Wake up. We need to stop for gas." Sherlock parked the fighter pilot and they both jumped out. Sherlock handed the gas tank to a worker and went inside the restaurant. Molly and Sherlock sat at the bar. Or rather, Molly was going to when a raggedy, unclean man stole her seat.

"Move." Sherlock demanded.

"What did you just say boy?"

"You heard me perfectly fine. Move."

"What are you gonna do if I don't?"

"Sherlock took a big swing of the drink the bartender had just given him and slammed the lightsaber on the ground. The man flew backwards allowing Molly to sit.

"How did you do that?" Molly asked in awe.

"Do what?" asked Sherlock who really was dubious as to why Molly was so amused.

"That lightsaber thing. I haven't been taught that yet." Molly explained.

Sherlock looked confused. How could she have not learned that move?

"It's quite simple really. Just focus the force into the tip of your lightsaber and it creates a small wave of energy to knock people out. Beginner move really."

Molly looked down. She wasn't exactly the best Jedi ever. She wanted to be one, she just didn't know how. She wasn't very strong, but she made up for it in quickness. And she did have a unique way with the force. It was using a lightsaber and guns she struggled with.

"Come. We need to be going." Sherlock said as he stood up to leave. Molly trailed behind him and "accidentally" stepped on the unclean mans fingers as she exited the restaurant with Sherlock.

* * *

The rebel headquarters was well hidden. Molly was glad Sherlock knew what he was doing, because she had no idea. Sherlock trained under Yoda and she had trained under Obi-Wan. Their teaching methods were completely different. She didn't know what to expect.

"Two guards on the left. The left one has weak ankles. Sweep him and knock him out. Leave the right one two me." And with that Sherlock stealthily crept up by the guards and hid behind a wall until Molly caught up. _How did he do all that so quickly? _Molly thought. _Maybe Yoda was far better than I expected..._

Once Molly was safely behind the wall, Sherlock gave her a reassuring nod. They sprang into action. Molly ducked and swept the guard off the ground. To knock him out, she used the butt of the guards gun and slammed into the temple of his head. Molly looked up to find Sherlock using the force to slam the guard into the wall.

_That's kind of hot. _Molly thought.

"Shall we?" Sherlock asked as they both jogged up the stairs to the base. They crept quietly around the droids and entered the room where the harddrive was hidden. The only problem was the door being locked.

"Well, looks like this is where I come in." Molly said cheerfully. She was glad to do something without Sherlock. She might not be the best Jedi, but she wasn't completely useless. Obi-Wan had taught her a few other things besides just the force and lightsaber duels. Molly was pretty good at all that, but Obi-Wan knew she had other talents as well that she could use to her advantage. Even her small meek demeanor could be useful.

Molly broke the code and charged into the room. No one was there.

"The hard drive." Sherlock said as he grabbed the small chip.

"Well that was easy." Molly said as a squad of droids greeted them on the way out of the room. Molly and Sherlock stood back-to-back with their lightsabers drawn.

"Why did I have to say that?" Molly sighed. Then an idea came to her head.

"Sherlock, would this be an appropriate time to do the thing you taught me earlier?"

"Excellent, young padawan." Sherlock said mimicking Yoda. Both of the young Jedi used the force jump causing all the droids to break apart.

"Run!" Sherlock yelled. They had reached the fighter pilot before an army of droids had ran out of the base and started shooting the ship.

"Sherlock! We're taking fire!"

"Yes thank you Molly I was not at all aware." Sherlock snapped has zoomed out of the base. "Well. That was boring."

"Boring! We just infiltrated a rebel base and stole all of their plans while making it out alive!"

Sherlock shrugged. "Hardly worth our time. The children could have did that."

Molly laughed. "Sherlock Holmes you are something else." Molly said as she placed a small kiss on his cheek. She wasn't expecting to do that. It just sort of happened. She walked to the back of the ship to conceal her bright red face. Sherlock on the other hand, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He wasn't used to this compassion. It was new to him. It was against Jedi laws to love. But at that moment, neither of them cared. They were alone. No one could stop them. Molly cuddled next to Sherlock, has he flew them both home.

"Hey Sherlock?" Molly asked with her eyes still closed and her head against his chest.

"Yes Molly?"

"We're pretty good together."

Sherlock smiled. "Yes we are."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Here's my new chapter and I hope you guys like it :) Let me know if you have any ideas for a new chapter :)

* * *

Sherlock watched as snowflakes danced down to the ground as the winter frost creeped up the window. Normally during Christmas he would try to play upbeat Christmas songs, but he couldn't. Or at least not the really upbeat ones. Everyone was here. John, Mary, , Lestrade, even Mycroft bothered to show up. With Agatha. But there was one person who would never show up here. She would never come back. Molly was missing from 221 B Baker Street. Sherlock realised what he had done, but now it killed him. He wanted her here. Bad.

"Sherlock, what's the matter dear? You look a little down." Ms. Hudson said while handing him some tea.

"I'm fine. Thank you ." Sherlock said while continuing to look out the window. Ms. Hudson wanted to help, but knowing Sherlock she knew that he wouldn't talk, so she let him be.

The snow over London looked beautiful. Sherlock was surprised he even showed so much appreciation for something as small as snow. He looked down to find a small figure looking up at him from the sidewalk. She waved up to him.

"Sherlock, we're doing presents. Want to come and join us?"

"No." Sherlock said without thinking. Then he remembered the thing about talking to people that John and Mary had discussed with him after they found out Mary was pregnant.

"I mean I'll be back in a second." Sherlock said absently as he rushed down the stairs and walked out into the cold, snowy air.

"Hello Sherlock." Molly said she wrapped her arms around herself and began to shiver.

"Molly" Sherlock said surprised. "Please, come in." Sherlock said wrapping his arm around her as they both entered Baker Street.

"How's it going up their?" Molly asked with a smile.

"Boring. Especially when there's a person missing." Sherlock said smiling at Molly. She blushed a little.

"Molly...I'm glad you came." Molly blushed as she played with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Sherlock? What's going on down there?" Lestrade yelled from upstairs.

Molly laughed. "We should probably go talk with them for a bit."

"Or we could stay down here." Sherlock suggested.

Molly rolled her eyes. Sherlock and Molly walked up the stairs.

"Molly!" Mary greeted as she stood to hug Molly.

"Mary, you look beautiful!" Molly said. It was true, Mary looked good, even while pregnant.

"Thanks love. You two." Mary smiled.

"Molly, you're just in time for presents." John said while fumbling with the red and green boxes.

"Well, that's me. Always come when I'm getting something." Molly tried to joke. Luckily Mary was there to help her out.

"Molly you're spending way too much time with Sherlock."

Everyone, well, everyone besides Mycroft laughed. John started handing out presents. Everyone got one present for everyone. Everyone had opened there presents besides Sherlock and Molly.

"Um...Sherlock, would you like to go first?" Molly asked.

Sherlock took the offer. He wanted Molly to be last. Mycroft and Anthea had got him a nice pair of shoes which Anthea had picked out, had got him test tubes, Lestrade had got him a new deerstalker, John and Mary had got him the big book of space (In which Sherlock responded by repeating why he didn't need to know about the solar system which lasted about fifteen minutes), but what he liked was Molly's gift.

"I thought your old eyeballs were getting a little old." She smiled. People who didn't know Molly and Sherlock would probably be severely concerned, but everyone understood. This was what made Sherlock happy, but what John couldn't figure out was what was really making Sherlock happy. The eyeballs or Molly.

After Sherlock had thanked Molly for her gift, he handed her a small box with a bow. Molly hated to admit it, but she was shocked Sherlock had got her something. Inside the little box was a small bracelet with a heart charm at the end.

_My Pathologist_

Now Molly didn't care who saw them. She gave Sherlock a small kiss on the cheek which took everyone, even Sherlock, by surprise.

"Well it's about time!" Lestrade laughed. This time Sherlock interrupted.

"Yes I agree. I do believe the dessert is ready." Sherlock said jumping up from his chair. Really it was Ms. Hudson's job to get the dessert since she made it, but everyone silently agreed to just let Sherlock get it. Arguing with him was pointless.

* * *

Once everyone left, it was just Sherlock and Molly.

"Thanks for the bracelet." Molly said while looking up at Sherlock.

"Not a problem. Only seemed fit." Sherlock didn't really know what to say.

"Bye Sherlock." Molly said while planting another small kiss on Sherlock's cheek.

"Wait." He said grabbing her wrist. Molly gave a confused look.

"Stay here."

Molly wanted to cry. "Of course I'll stay."

Sherlock lifted Molly's chin and gave her a soft kiss. Molly's fingers lightly dangled on his elbows. They moved to the couch. Molly cuddled her small body against Sherlock's warm chest. His hands were wrapped protectively around Molly as she skimmed the tv for good Christmas movies. She wanted to find one that they both liked, but when Rudolph the Red nose Reindeer came on, she couldn't resist.

"Molly this is a children's show. Reindeer can't have red noses."

"Just watch it Scrooge." Molly joked as she received funny look from Sherlock.

After a while Molly fell asleep. Sherlock could feel her chest rise and fall against his.

_"I'm so lucky to have you."_ Sherlock whispered while placing a small kiss on Molly's head. He hadn't thought she heard what he had said, but a small smiled formed from Molly's lips.


	14. babylock

Hola Amigos. I really love this chapter. I think Sherlock and Molly would make great parents. Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I've been having the world's longest writer's block. I may do another story with Sherlock and Molly and their child but I'm not sure if the baby should be a girl or a boy and I'm at a lost for names. If You have any suggestions please feel free to comment. And as always, reviews and comments are alway appreciated Thanks!

* * *

Molly Holmes sat in John Watson's old reclining chair as she stared out the window of 221B Baker Street. She placed a hand on her stomach as she felt a little kick inside her.

"Good morning baby. I haven't felt you all day." Molly said softly.

Just down the stairs, Sherlock Holmes was making his way up the to his flat, but he stopped when he heard a soft voice. He had heard what Molly said.

"Your daddy should be home soon. When he get's here you should say hi to him too. He hasn't got to say hi yet. Well, he has but you never respond back. You are his son I suppose."

"I say hi back." Sherlock said as he gently wrapped his arms around Molly causing her to jolt.

"Sherlock! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you talk to the baby when you're alone." Sherlock had a mischievous grin on his face.

Molly laughed. "He keeps me company. I sound absolutely insane. Talking to a baby."

Sherlock wrapped his hands around Molly's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "You are not insane. Besides, we need to find someway for him to talk to me."

Molly laughed. "Well this might be your chance. He's kicking!"

Sherlock knelt down and placed two of his hands on Molly's stomach. He felt the small thing inside his wife give a weak nudge against his hand. "Hello. This is your dad. You don't know me yet and to be honest I don't really know you. Or any baby for that matter. I'm very new at this and really have no idea what to say to a small fetus. But I can tell you this. You have a beautiful mum who knows what to do. I'm your clever father who has no idea what to do. No matter how you turn out, no matter how many dirty nappies I will be forced against my will to change, no matter how many time I get things wrong, just know you have a family. And you will be loved."

Molly couldn't hold back the tears that were now streaming down her face.

"Don't cry Molly." Sherlock really had no idea why she was crying. He didn't think he had said anything bad or mean.

"I'm not mad Sherlock." Molly said wrapping her hands around Sherlock.

"Oh. Happy tears?" Sherlock asked. The only other time he had caused these were at John and Mary's wedding.

"Yes Sherlock. Very happy tears." Molly gave Sherlock a small kiss and backed away as an idea came to her.

"Oh yeah, Mary gave me a really great idea the other day." But Molly looked uncertain. She didn't know if Sherlock would go along with it.

"And?" Sherlock asked waiting to here the idea.

Molly smiled. "What if we draw something on my belly?"

Sherlock gave Molly a really confused look.

"I know it sounds funny but it could be really fun. Please?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and left to find the markers. Molly excitedly stood next to the chair as Sherlock came back to sit in it. He grabbed a yellow marker from the bin and started drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Molly asked.

"You'll see."

It felt to Molly as if he were drawing a big circle, but that was all she could really tell about Sherlock's art.

"Done."

"That was quick."

"It was a simple drawing."

Molly quickly looked in the mirror and laughed. The smiley face on the wall of Baker Street was now copied onto Molly's round belly.

"Very creative." Molly said sarcastically.

"I thought so." Sherlock said without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Of course you did."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing love."


	15. Apples and Heights

Molly loved the fall. Sherlock did too although he would never admit it. They loved the colour of the trees, the cold breezy air, and the abundance of squirrels that were busy gathering nuts for winter. Which is exactly why they chose to go apple picking.

"This looks like a good tree."

"Sherlock you said that about the last 50 trees we've pasted."

"I mean it this time! Look at how many apples there are on that one."

Molly looked over at the tree Sherlock was next to. It was full of bright red apples just as Sherlock had said. "I suppose this one isn't so bad." Molly said while Sherlock sighed in relief. If Molly glanced over one more tree he was going to die. He set up the ladder and held it steady for Molly to climb. Molly made it up the first few steps and suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh nothing." Molly lied. "I may just be a bit afraid of heights."

Sherlock sighed. "Then please explain to me again as to why you decided to go apple picking?"

"It seemed like a good idea at first!" Molly protested. Sherlock continued to hold the ladder steady.

"It's okay Molly. I have the ladder steady. Just balance yourself."

Molly took a deep breath and climbed the rest of the way up the ladder. She thought she was okay. That was until she had to actually get into the tree.

"Sherlock I'm going to fall."

"Molly I fell off a building and I survived."

"That's not funny."

"Sorry."

Molly grabbed hold of the branches around her and sat on a branch that supported her weight.

"I'm up!" She called triumphantly down to Sherlock.

"I knew you could do it. Do you see any apples?"

Molly saw tons of apples. She picked hundreds of them until the bucket they had brought was full. Sherlock helped Molly down the ladder and they both made their way home.


	16. Cooking

Sorry this ones kind of short. I'm having writers block again. Should I do a wedding chapter? Comment or message me on what you think! Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

"Sherlock you aren't supposed to lick the spoon until you're done!"

"It's chocolate!"

Molly sighed and tried to grab the spoon from Sherlock but he wasn't about to let his chocolate utensil up. Molly stood on her tiptoes and she almost had it until Sherlock flug the spoon down, causing chocolate the drizzle all over Molly. Sherlocks eyes widened.

_Oh shit._

"Molly I'd like to say now that I regret any-" Sherlock's apology was interrupted by Molly's flour bomb to his face. Sherlock sneezed a few times and tried wiping the flour off of his face. The he got an idea. He scooped Molly up and gave her a big kiss, making the flour from his face smear onto Molly's. Now they were both covered in chocolate and flour.

"Oh yes thank you for that Sherlock." Molly joked.

"What? I thought you liked kisses!"

Molly gave Sherlock a stare, but she couldn't hold it very long as Sherlock came over to hug Molly.

"I'm sorry. It really wasn't on purpose."

"I know. I'm sorry for the flour in your face."

"It's okay."

Molly smiled. "Now, are we going to cook these biscuits or not?"


	17. Dresslock

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I just haven't found the time! As I said in the last chapter, I thought about doing a wedding scene and I think I'm going to do it, but I wanted to write this chapter because finding a dress is really important in any wedding and I think Molly in a wedding dress AND getting married to Sherlock is honestly the best thing. Ever. So with that being said, I'm sure you can guess what this chapter is going to be about. So, get ready for the feels, and enjoy :)

* * *

Molly Hooper hardly ever wore dresses, and certainly not wedding dresses. She did, however, wear one dress to John and Mary's wedding, but that was just an old dress that Molly had tucked away in her closet. That's why she was thankful for Mary and Ms. Hudson.

"Oh Molly! How about this one?" Mary took out a long flashy dress off the rack.

_Oh great. _Molly thought _Let's just draw more attention to myself. It's not I'll have much on me at my own wedding already. _But Molly saw how much Mary wanted to help and she couldn't resist.

"I'll try it." Molly said with an almost convincing smile.

"How about this one dear? It'll definitely show you off." Ms. Hudson came around the corner with a mermaid styled dress that had an incredibly low neckline that Molly was fairly certain, would not work out well for her.

"Um, sure." _I am definitely not walking out in public with that on._

"Well, how do I look?" Molly asked as she stepped out of the dressing room wearing Mary's dress.

"Oh my god! You look stunning!" Mary said while smiling brightly at bright dress. Ms. Hudson on the other hand was far less excited with the choice, and so was Molly. She didn't want to hurt Mary's feelings, but it just wasn't for her.

"I'm sorry Mary. The dress just doesn't suit me. And I really don't think I'll go with the mermaid one either. I'm sorry Ms. Hudson." Molly said as kindly as she could.

"Molly, don't be sorry. This is your wedding day we're talking about! We have to find you the perfect dress." Mary said while firmly holding on to Molly's shoulder.

"Mary's right dear. Besides, there are plenty of other stores to choose from." Ms. Hudson said encouragingly.

Molly smiled. "Well, there is this one place..."

* * *

Meanwhile with John and Sherlock...

"John, does this tux fit right?"

"Yup."

"Perfect."

* * *

"Molly, are sure this is the right place?" Ms. Hudson asked.

"Positive." Molly said confidently. The three women were standing in front of a small boutique with only a few wedding gowns posted in the window. Molly had seen this boutique before, but had no reason to go in there until now.

As soon as they stepped inside, Molly was in love. The boutique had so many dresses to choose from, and dresses that would "show her off" or "draw attention". The three women glanced around the shop for a while until Molly peered around to the very back of the shop. In the corner was a small, white, lace dress. The neckline cut down a bit, but not too deep, and there were no flashy sequins or jewels. It was perfect.

"Guys, I think I've found one."

Molly stepped into the dressing room and tried it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and almost cried. It wasn't tight, but it wasn't big. It was perfect.

"Wow." Mary and Ms. Hudson both said together in awe. Tears started flowing from Molly's eyes. She saw herself walking down the aisle and seeing Sherlock's face as she walked closer and closer and closer to him. It was like a dream.

"Molly, you have to choose this one." Mary said, still in awe of the dress.

"Agreed."

* * *

So I hope you guys liked this! Leave a comment or review and check out my newest story, especially if your a Loki fan :) Thanks loves :)


	18. Weddinglock

It's here. I have decided to write a wedding chapter. I'm pretty sure this is my favourite chapter so far. If Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes got married, I would probably explode due to a tremendous amount of feels. WARNING: May cause you to run out of tissues. ANOTHER WARNING: This is a really long chapter with one cuss word. :| Anyway, I hope you like this and make sure to leave a review or comment :)

* * *

Sherlock holmes looked in the mirror of his dressing room. His tux fit nicely and the bow tie ( which Molly instructed him to wear ) was straight for once thanks to John. But Sherlock had this aching feeling, nerves. he worried about every and any possibility that may happen, except this time, he couldn't eliminate the impossible. Any bad thing that could happen could really happen. And it scared him. It scared him to think that he couldn't be good for Molly. It scared him to even think about being anything less to her than her husband.

"Hey mate, the lads are waiting in the lobby for pictures, coming?"

Sherlock blinked a few time and focused on John. "Oh, uh, yes. I'll be there in a moment."

If anyone knew Sherlock as well as Molly, it was John Watson. Best man and best friend. "Sherlock are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sherlock snapped.

"No you're not. It's the nerves isn't it?"

Sherlock was suddenly happy that John had gotten married before him. "Possibly. It's fine. We should go, can't have them all waiting. Mike's probably already sharing stories."

* * *

"Molly, you look beautiful!"

"Stunning."

Molly Hooper looked in the mirror. She felt beautiful. Her hair was set in a simple, but elegant bun that hid the clip of her veil. This was how she pictured herself on her wedding day, and this was the man she saw herself with. It was perfect.

"Nervous?" Mary asked.

"A bit." Molly admitted, but unlike Sherlock, she knew all weddings could be a bit nerve wracking. It made it easier knowing that this was what she wanted. She knew that Sherlock Holmes was going to be a great husband. She imagined him holding her, trying to do new things together, and just being together in general. She thought about the possibility of a kid and how adorable and perfect it would be with the three of them together. Molly tried hard to keep herself from crying, she didn't want to ruin her admittedly stunning makeup.

Mary adjusted Molly's veil. "I had the same feeling when I married John. Sherlock's a great man Molly. You two are going to be together for the long run. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you." Molly said as she hugged Mary.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Lestrade asked as he entered the room.

"No, what's up?"

"The ceremony is about to begin."

* * *

Sherlock's nerves were acting up more than ever now. People filled the seats as music began playing from the speakers. Molly came from a small building around to the center of the aisle. She took a deep breath as she began to slowly move towards Sherlock. They both had to remind themselves to keep calm. Molly could already feel the tears coming. Sherlock thought he might cry at just how beautiful Molly looked, but he too kept them in.

"Hello Molly." Sherlock said with a smile.

Molly laughed. "Hello Sherlock. Ready?"

Sherlock smiled. "I've been ready for a long time."

"Molly, I believe you and Molly have both written some vows. Would you like to exchange yours first?" Mike said, as he was the internet ordained preacher.

"Sure." Molly said weakly. Talking in front of people was not her thing, and the fact that it was her wedding day made it even more nerve wracking.

"Sherlock, we've know each other for a long time. You come to Barts almost everyday, sometimes I think it's just because you're bored. In the beginning I couldn't even talk to you with you stumbling over my words. But some days were hard, some days we hardly talked to each other. You would just observe your thing and I would do my job. Then John came in, and you were off solving crimes even more than usual. Then we really didn't see each other, but to be honest, we needed to give each other space." Molly paused. The next bit was hard to talk about. "Then came our good friend Jim." The crowd laughed. Every knew about Moriarty. Molly smiled even though he still scared her.

"What most people don't know is that I dated Jim for about a month. At the time I had no idea he was a vicious serial killer and that he was out to get one of my dearest friends. After that, I'm happy to say it didn't last long." The crowd erupted with laughter again, but after Molly's next bit, it would be silent.

"Then came the fall." An uneasy feeling was spread around the crowd. "Another thing most people don't know is that I helped Sherlock with that. Sherlock's goal the whole time was to stop Moriarty's network, but he couldn't leave right after the fall. He needed to lie low. That's when my flat came in handy. Something happened in the time we shared there. You were more kind, more protective of me which is something I could never understand. For the longest time I thought I was just a small part in your exciting life and suddenly, I became something more."

Molly couldn't control the tears any longer. "Then you had to leave. And I knew you survived the fall, but I thought you were dead. I thought you had gotten in too deep and that I had lost you. So when you came back, it was easily the most happy moment of my life. Unfortunately there was the small problem of a fiance. After Sherlock came back he didn't last long when Sherlock found out he had a pretty blond friend." Molly laughed. She remembered being angry, but at the same time relieved. She was lying to herself. She never loved Tom. He could never be Sherlock. That was one of the most awkward, weird days of her life.

"And then we were together again. After John's marriage, someone needed to keep you occupied." Sherlock smiled. "We had fun. Solving crimes and attempting to do 'normal people stuff'. I guess what I want to say Sherlock is that we aren't the normal couple. The high functioning sociopath and the quiet pathologist from Barts. Are story is a confusing, adventurous one, and one I wouldn't mind telling a billion times. Because we fit. We keep each other in balance. Your my closest friend and I can't wait to start our life together."

Sherlock smiled. He was praying that this would go as well as his best man speech.

"Sherlock, are you ready?"

"Yes." He drug out the crumpled piece of paper from his trouser pocket. "Molly, I still can not figure out why you let me into that morgue. Actually there are a lot of things I can't figure out which is pretty disappointing for a detective of my skill." Molly rolled her eyes as the crowd laughed. "Another thing I can't figure out is how you could possibly learn to forgive the most unsentimental asshole in all of England and help him fake his death all while keeping my secret for two years. I can always trust you because you're always there. When Moriarty came after me he missed something, he missed a very important detail, you. We were in the morgue once while I was observing a chemical and being clever. You could see right through me. I wanted to prove how clever I am, but you always knew. You said you knew how it felt not to be seen. What I didn't know is that you weren't being seen by me. I didn't want to believe you were right, I didn't want to believe you could be so clever as to see right through me. You offered your help and I turned you away. I can never apologise enough for that moment. Because I was wrong, you were the one person I needed most of all."

The crowd gave a few awwws mixed in by a few sobs from Ms. Hudson.

"After you helped me you didn't ask for anything, only for me to come back from my mission alive. But even that wasn't enough to repay you. Even then I still made you miserable. I couldn't help myself. I knew Tom was having an affair by the lipstick stain on his cheek. It was bright red which is definitely not a color Molly wore. I hated seeing her being lied to. I tried to help but only caused you more pain. But with this ring I am about to put on your finger, I promise to only bring you joy. I promise to keep you safe and to make your days happy ones."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Sherlock had been waiting for this. He tilted Molly backwards and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I do believe that's how it's supposed to be done."

Molly laughed. "Yes that is exactly how that is done." She planted another small kiss on Sherlock's lips as they walked down the aisles as husband and wife.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you like these fluff's and you like Loki you should check out my Loki story :)


	19. Molly and Anna

"Aunt Molly?" Asked the bright teenage girl as she licked her mint chip ice cream cone.

"Yes Anna?" Molly replied. She loved spending the day with her niece. Molly was used to answering endless amount of questions, a bit like her father in that way.

"Did you ever date in high school?"

Molly gave a suspicious glance at the fifteen year old. She wondered if she had one for herself. Anna was a pretty girl so it wouldn't be a complete surprise, but Molly wondered if John knew about her interest to date. Molly could just imagine John laying down every rule possible. She could even imagine him chaperoning at school dances just to be sure there was a balloon between her and her dance partner.

"Yes, a few times. Not anyone serious though. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Anna said while trying desperately to keep a straight face. But Molly knew her niece too well.

"Anna Watson, you either have a crush, or already have a boyfriend. Come on love, I won't tell."

"Promise?"

Molly had a sudden flashback to the day she promised Sherlock that she would keep his secret. "Promise."

Anna smiled. "His names Peter. He's really cute and very funny. I'm hoping he asks me out to this dance next weekend."

Molly smiled. She was happy for Anna, but it made her realise just how fast she was growing up. It seemed like just yesterday she was holding the tiny baby in her arms as Sherlock smiled at the infant behind Molly. It was a day she would never forget.

"Aunt Molly?"

"Yes Anna?"

"How long have you loved Uncle Sherlock?"

Molly's face turned a bright shade of red. She thought about the question for a long time before answering.

"For a long time. Have I ever told you how your uncle and I met?"

Anna shook her head and looked at Molly eagerly as she took another lick of her slowly melting ice cream cone.

"We stole each others cab. Fortunately we were both heading to St. Barts. I started loving him from the moment he started going on about how I worked at Barts and how he deduced that I lost my dad and telling me my whole story. Of course I fell in love with his looks the moment I saw him, but I fell more in love with the man beneath the intellectual machine."

Anna smiled. "I wish I had a love story as cool as yours."

Molly laughed. "You will, but you have a long ways to go."


End file.
